starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sikhifa Vale
Early Life Sikhifa Vale grew up in the slums of Centauri V, a backwater planet. Living in the slums with no parents, no family, and no friends, she learned to kill to ensure her own survival. When she was tracked down by spotters from Sector Seven, she was taken from the slums and packed aboard a spaceship, to be sent to one of myriad locations kept by the Sector to create assassins, insurgents, political destabilisers and mercenaries. Pre-Military Life Being one of the few "candidates" meeting some of the required skills already, her mind was not broken down to start over and implant a new personality. When her skill levels were decided, she spent all the time left in regular and advanced training to hone her skills. She soon figured out that skulking around with a knife wouldn't work on an open plane, and poured all of her time into learning how to throw what you should stab with. One of very few trainers that actually still acted human picked up on this, and introduced her to the art of throwing knives. A month after this, her basic training finished, and she was sent to her "enbloodiment trials". These trials, which leave a candidate with nothing but an assassination scroll and a one-way ticket planetside, are to force the candidates to use their knowledge. The trials were a cakewalk for Sikhifa, and during her last assignment,which was to kill a revolutionary family living in a newly founded colony, During this last mission she stumbled upon a bundled version of the Four Vedas. Figuring the book must've been important to the old man holding it, she took it with her. Activating the beacon, and verifying she had completed all her trials, she was welcomed back and admitted for advanced training. Her time was now spent specialising in bladeworks, and she soon learned how to fence, throw knives, making blades herself, and reading from the Vedas. The balance was hard for her to keep up, as she became more and more interested in the Vedas, and less into killing. When her examinator found out, she was scheduled for mental breakdown. During the torture sessions accompanying this, it was found out that the Vedas had a beneficial effect on her mental stability, even though killing ran paralell from these new-found beliefs. She became delusionary, believing that she was an angel of death sent by Shiva. This was not discovered until later, when during a session of knife throwing, she managed to fling three shivs at her examinator without touching the knives. Sikhifa claimed that a servant of Shiva guided the knives for her. Scheduled for breakdown again, she was left utterly demolished, only her training intact. Her personality was wiped clean, and she was enrolled into a specific program the Sector had created for Psychic candidates. Sikhifa was found to have a modest ability in mind-reading, empathic abilities taking the front, while her telekinesis was weak, yet concentrated. Concentrating on endurance and Telekinetic training, they soon molded Sikhifa into a quick-drawing knife specialist, who could use her telekinetic aptitude to call knives from special holsters attached to her suit at a moment's notice. She spent some time after this re-learning some skills, and finding an aptitude for poisons. She "graduated" from the Sector's rigid exams, and was decreed a fully-fledged assassin. Military Life Sikhifa spent the next few years completing jobs for Sector Seven without hesitation, forming no personality whatsoever. She placed herself in social hotspots, often working as a janitor or waitress to get information from regulars about their lives, and about her targets. From this, she learned to lie quite well, and without actual intents behind her mask, she has survived on several occasions due to psychics not being able to get anything out of her other than face value . Then she was assigned to kill Corporal Kit Carmack and Doctor James Stiles aboard the Yukon. She was enrolled into the Yukon's Mobile Infantry without any explanation, and started up a canteen during the hours she was on the ship to gain information about the Yukon and it's inhabitants. The canteen proved an immense success to the Yukon, and she had an incredibly rich source of information at her disposal. During a failed assassination attempt on Stiles, she met Will Blank, and instantly took to his peculiar behaviour. Always having had a thing for cats, the affectionate, almost child-like Will caused a crack in her mental conditioning. She started to, very belatedly, develop a personality. Before long she found herself falling in love with Will, a chance encounter in the showers leading to a firm resolve to abandon the Sector's ways and live with Will in peace. She was accepted as a Scout specialist aboard the Yukon, and granted a special, purple armour which mostly enhanced her agility, and a little bit of her strength. She was doing great, and enjoying her job, when an alarm siren sounded one day. Then the Yukon exploded. Sikhifa figured now was the time, and hid herself from the eyes of the Federation, cutting ties with the Sector after it was clear she had compromised her mission. She killed those sent after her with great difficulty, and destroyed the man who was in charge of her mission. When she came back seven months later, she was put back on active duty and none were the wiser, save for John Hudson, who had befriended Vale during her time on the Yukon. She was approached by the man she had formerly failed to kill, recognised for her psychic talent. She accepted a position in Games and Theory, and met a now emotionless Blank. During a paratrooping mission in lower atmosphere, Sikhifa slammed Will into a wall and fought him out of his armour, the prototype armour not very well designed against a knife-wieling opponent. Although extensive damage was done, this did not stop a fully drilled and perfectly trained drone from beating the living piss out of her, and it was only at the edge of her consciousness that she managed to give Will a mental overload, sending him clawing at his helmet, screaming. Dragging the helmet off Blank's head and restoring him to his former self, she kissed him, and fell asleep bleeding and crying. She slipped out of consciousness with her loved one right next to her as they laid on the bed, and awoke several days later in the infirmary. She spent the next few months happily being with Will, when a pair of assassins from Sector Seven forced her away from the ship, and onto an asteroid belt and it's mining community. Once again, she was reinstated from M.I.A. to active duty aboard the Audie Murphy nearly a year later. Here, she eventually stumbled upon Will again, this time encased completely in a far better armour, and lured him into a barrack, locked to doors, and spent over an hour duking it out with her lover, trying to pry him out of the armour that supressed his entire humanity. A fleet officer eventually managed to get the doors open, and after an immense debate and some serious begging at gunpoint, the officer ordering Will to remove his helmet and thus, stopping the suppressive systems. A now human Will carried Sikhifa to the infirmary again, but this time, she awoke with those gigantic eager eyes of him staring at her. He'd been there the entire time, waiting for her to regain consciousness as he had treated her wounds himself by rather unconventional means. When Will lead the revolution of Brio, Sikhifa stood by his side for better or for worse, becoming the person that helped Will organise everything behind the scenes as Will became the figurehead of the revolution. When the revolution was over, Sikhifa was admitted as part of the crew aboard the Hestia, and is currently a refugee, waiting for her Federation to clear her for duty again. Psi Ops Intelligence Subject Name: Sikhifa Vale Rank: --- Submitted by: ---. "Games and Theory" Review scores: - Physical condition: ---. - Mental Stability: ---. - Telesthetic Potential: ---. Notes: - P.S.I. Status: --- Quotes *Secrets? *Hmnnn... I wonder.... *GODDAMNIT BLANK, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! *Oh Will... *So what'll it be Recruit? *And what's your poison? *Oh come on, you can tell'' me''. *Hey if you need me to uh, you know, cut something.... Just let me know, hmn? Vale